Broken Emerald
by Amethyst no Megami
Summary: There is only so much a person can take… And one Wolfram Von Bielefield has reached his limit. From an unwanted birth to an unwanted engagement, how much more does he have to suffer? Yuuri unintentionally tips the scale with his actions. Yuuram.
1. Breaking Point

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to… You've been warned…

**Summary:** There is only so much a person can take… And one Wolfram Von Bielefield has reached his limit. From an unwanted birth to an unwanted engagement, how much more does he have to suffer? Yuuri unintentionally tips the scale with his actions. Now he must deal with the consequences... YUURAM

**Author's Notes:** Hi… As you all know, I'm not much of a writer. This plot bunny just wouldn't stop gnawing at my head for years! And so, I have decided to finally free it from my mind. Alas, 'tis you readers who shall suffer my poor writing skills. But I hope you do read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters… Nope, don't own it… but I wish I did!!

--OoO--

**Wolfram's POV**

Enough is enough.

There is only so much a person can take… And I, Wolfram Von Bielefield, have had enough.

I knew from the beginning that you didn't love me… But I had thought that you might've had feelings for me, no matter how little. After all, why else would you have kept this farce of an engagement going?

Had I not been patient? I did not force our engagement to be resolved when you reached sixteen. I gave you your space. Five years of it in fact. No silly arguments of wanting to get married. No temper tantrums when you dance with women and ignore me completely.

However, I _will _draw the line when you go on a date even though you know we're engaged! Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad… I would've gotten angry but eventually, I would get over it.

But to go through any means necessary to hide it from me?

You went out of your way to tell me that crap of a lie about going on a meeting. Telling me that I needed to stay here and watch over the palace since I'm your fiancé. All this time, I've been waiting for that acknowledgement. The first time you acknowledge our engagement. But you had to taint it by using it as an excuse to cheat on me!

There is a limit to one's patience, Yuuri. And I have never been a patient person to begin with.

Am I really that much of a pain to you? And after that entire charade, you expect me not to get angry. How could I not get mad, when you act as if you never did it? You come back and put on that abominable smile. That smile which you flash to everybody. That god awful smile which means nothing since it's not only mine.

Is it really too much to ask to have you look at me and see _me_?

You see _aniue_ for who he is. You admire his strength and leadership in keeping this kingdom together while you're learning. I can see that even though you complain, you never question his abilities and his loyalty towards you. You even like his hobbies of knitting since it helps lighten the atmosphere of the castle.

You see _Weller-kyo_ in all his glory. I can see that you truly care for him. You treat him as one of your family. You respect the strength he exudes when he protects those he cares about. He's your role model, the person who gave you your name.

You see _Gunter_ even with his dramatics. You learned to respect the person who cares about everyone when something happens. You see his calm and practical side when danger arises. He's someone who puts you before himself and you admire his dedication.

You even see _hahaue_ though she hides behind her flirty façade. You respect her love for love itself. You see her behind her acts. You see the woman who _Shin-ou_ saw fit to be the _maou_ but was never allowed to come out, buried behind insecurities and lack of control.

You see _Greta _and loves her completely. Who could resist the epitome of innocence and good? She is the light of your world. The one person who could do no wrong in your eyes even though she has a bit of Annisina's sadistic tendencies.

You see them all and more, yet you always fail to see something that's close to you. You never see me as anything but an annoying fiancé you never wanted. You think of me as a brat who held such strong prejudices against others. Nothing more than an eyesore in your life.

I'm tired, Yuuri.

So _tired _of waiting for you to take notice.

_I'm so tired of waiting to be noticed at all._

**To Be Continued…**

--OoO--

**Terms:**

_Aniue_ – brother

_Hahaue_ - mother

_Maou _– Demon King

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Read and review please!


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary:** There is only so much a person can take… And one Wolfram Von Bielefield has reached his limit. From an unwanted birth to an unwanted engagement, how much more does he have to suffer? Yuuri unintentionally tips the scale with his actions. Now he must deal with the consequences... YUURAM

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for the delay! There were too many things happening in my life that I couldn't bear to think of writing at that time. The next chapter might not come for a long time again but I will keep my word that I will never abandon something which I wrote.

Thank you all for your reviews! You don't know how much that mad my day! Please don't hate Yuuri that much… I still need him to make Wolf feel better! By the way, anyone interested in Beta-ing for me? Contact me via review or email. My email address is given in my user account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters… Nope, don't own it… but I wish I did!!!

----=_O_o_O_=----

Conrad was worried.

Wolfram missed dinner a few hours ago. No one had seen him since this late afternoon.

At first, he thought that it was just another of Wolfram's moods. Wolfram often disappeared the whole afternoon whenever he had duties, or when he had another masterpiece which he's creating. However, though it isn't unusual for Wolfram to disappear, he usually comes back to eat dinner with them. When Conrad realized that Wolfram hadn't returned yet, he quietly finished his meal and then began his search for his little brother.

Conrad looked everywhere he can think of which Wolfram might be in. The royal bedchambers, the garden, the barracks, Wolfram's art room and even his original bedroom. Wolfram was nowhere in the usual places which he hid in. Conrad started to get worried for his little brother. According to Wolfram's men, he hadn't been in today's training session.

He recalled if Yuuri and Wolfram fought today, but as far as he knew no such argument occurred. But usually when they fought, Wolfram pestered Yuuri all day to make sure that he wasn't cheating. Conrad could only remember Wolfram disappearing like this a handful of times, and those were when he was hurting deeper than all of them thought.

Conrad didn't like the feeling he got from thinking what could be wrong.

For the past year Wolfram has been strangely subdued. Gunter said that maybe he finally started to grow up. Conrad on the other hand, saw the way their Wolfram faded little by little. He knows that even Gwendal and their mother saw the changes which are happening around the youngest of their family but the three of them can only watch as Wolfram changed himself to someone else for Yuuri.

Though he loved his godchild and king, Conrad loved his little brother more. Yuuri has been rejecting Wolfram whenever the topic is brought up, claiming the engagement a farce. If Yuuri hadn't been their king, Conrad would've hit him for hurting his little brother.

While it is true that the engagement started as a mistake, a lack of knowledge about their world's customs, if Yuuri truly didn't want Wolfram, he should've broken the engagement. Instead of that, he ignored the problem, dragging Wolfram along.

However, much as he wanted to pour the blame on Yuuri, Conrad also knew that some blame lay on their hands. Gwendal should have talked to Wolfram about not getting his hopes up, as Wolfram listens to him more. Their mother, Celi, could have stopped provoking Wolfram, making him cling to Yuuri possessively which caused more conflict among the two. And Conrad himself could have talked to Yuuri and informed him on how to break the engagement as soon as he heard Yuuri say that he didn't want it

The greatest problem about all of them was that no one wanted to see anyone hurt and the easiest way for that is to ignore the problem at hand. They all turned a blind eye to the engagement like Yuuri, thinking that Wolfram wasn't serious and would grow bored with it. And when they realized the depth of his feelings, no one wanted to be the one to break him. And so they all just stayed at the sidelines as Wolfram drowned in his one-sided feelings for Yuuri.

Now, Conrad saw the way Wolfram's changing to be someone which Yuuri will like. Controlling his tendencies and projecting a calm and patient façade just to get Yuuri's attention. Conrad knew though, which he also thinks that Wolfram knows in his heart, that Yuuri will not take notice because he is too stuck up in his belief that men are supposed to be with women. That fact alone will render all of Wolfram's efforts in vain. And though he wanted to help his little brother, Conrad couldn't bear to be the one to completely shatter whatever hope Wolfram has left in him.

For now, all Conrad can do is to search for his lost little brother. When the day that Yuuri finally decides, Conrad hopes that the four of them, his siblings, mother and his daughter, will suffice. As Wolfram's family, he hopes that they will be enough to piece him together when Wolfram shatters.

**To Be Continued…**

----=_O_o_O_=----

**A/N: **Tsk tsk tsk, Conrad has so little faith in Wolfram's appeal! I know that Conrad's opinion on what was happening were a bit jumbled and clashing, but that was to show the conflicting emotions he had about Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship. The clashing opinions were to show his frustration and helplessness of the situation as well as where he thinks the relationship will lead to. And yes, though he blamed everyone, you can see that he didn't blame Wolfram. That was to show how much Wolfram is favored in his eyes since he IS his only little brother.


	3. Safe Haven

**Summary:** There is only so much a person can take… And one Wolfram Von Bielefield has reached his limit. From an unwanted birth to an unwanted engagement, how much more does he have to suffer? Yuuri unintentionally tips the scale with his actions. Now he must deal with the consequences... YUURAM

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this time the delay was truly my fault. With the way on how they ended KKM and Sara and Yuri centric story, I kinda lost most of my love for this fandom. I hated the fact that the last season was more focused on them rather than Yuuram. I mean, only the first few episodes were Yuuram packed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters… Nope, don't own it… but I wish I did!!!

----=_O_o_O_=----

Gwendal needed to get back to his room.

He knew that Conrad was looking for Wolfram throughout the day. The eldest of the siblings also knew that Conrad wouldn't find their youngest brother anywhere. After all, Wolfram won't be found unless he wanted to be.

Dinnertime passed and Gwendal made his way back, carrying a tray of food along with him which he took from the kitchen.

True, he hated how Wolfram kept clinging to the king even when everyone else saw how much he was ignored. In his heart, Gwendal thought that his baby brother deserved better. Deserved more. However, if it was Yuuri who could open up new emotions from Wolfram, who was he to force Wolfram to give up? The only thing he ever wanted was for his brother to attain the happiness he yearned for. He just wished he didn't have to force himself to change just to get that happiness.

Gwendal was ashamed to admit that Wolfram's craving for Yuuri's attention was caused by them. After all, a person who was deprived of attention from the people he loves as a child would surely crave to have it. Especially from the most important person in their life. It wasn't Wolfram's fault that he didn't know how to go about getting Yuuri's attention.

As a child, the only way for Wolfram to get their attention was when he threw a tantrum. Their mother had too much to handle as the reluctant queen of that time. The stress of being a puppet to her brother, the acting regent and the guilt of each and every action which turned their country for the worse. He, himself, was too busy handling the military to make sure that it wouldn't all collapse under his uncle's careless ruling. He had very little time to spend with his youngest brother due to the amount of paperwork and planning he had to do daily. And with Conrad being shunned for being human plus going off with his father every now and then, Wolfram usually was left to be raised by a nanny.

Gwendal gripped the tray harder as he remembered all those times he dismissed Wolfram when he wanted to spend time together. The light in his baby brother's eyes dimming with every "Big brother is busy. Maybe next time Wolfram."

He knew that everything he said was just an excuse. Had he really tried, he would've been able to spend more time with his brother when he was younger. The fact was he didn't know how to handle him at the time. By the time Wolfram was born, their age was too far that he didn't know how to spend time with his little brother who was only a toddler while he was a full grown Mazoku.

Years went by with that same pattern, and in time, Wolfram learned not to ask.

Gwedal finally arrived to his room. Silently opening the door, he looked towards his bed. In it was a sleeping Wolfram, lying on one of their mother's fluffy pale-pink pillow, wearing one of Conrad's jackets and clutching a bearbee stuff toy Gwendal knitted with a frown on his face. Gwendal sighed and placed the food on the side table. Wolfram can eat once he woke up.

Quietly so as not to disturb his brother, he made his way to the bathroom. He dipped his handkerchief in some water and made his way back to his brother. Moving slowly, he softly rubbed the dried tear-tracks away from Wolfram's cheeks.

This was how he usually found his brother during the earlier years. When he was young and Wolfram felt lonely, he would sneak into his eldest brother's room and sleep there, surrounded by his loved one's stuff. No one ever found out about it. Gwendal made sure that Wolfram's nanny kept it quiet. While he couldn't give his time to his baby brother during the day, he could at least spend time with him when he felt lonely at night.

Every time this happened, Gwendal would knit a stuffed toy for his baby brother, tuck it into Wolfram's hands for him to find the next day. He would then enclose his baby brother into his arms, as if to protect him from anything that can harm him. When the sun rises, his brother would silently leave and place his mother's pillow and Conrad's jacket back. They never talk about it the next day.

As he moved to place the newly finished fox stuff toy into Wolfram's hands, he saw his baby brother holding one of Yuuri's black garments close. His eyes hardened as he remembered seeing Wolfram's expression this morning as he came inside Gwendal's room.

Gwendal quickly placed the toy on Wolfram's hands and proceeded to gently enclose his brother in his arms. He has only seen Wolfram with that expression once. That was when he was very young and that was how this tradition of theirs started. He never wanted to see that expression on his baby brother's face ever again.

As he moved his arms to better position himself, Wolfram scooped closer to him and spoke softly.

"I'm so tired, Gwennie."

Gwendal looked at his baby brother sharply. _Had he been awake?_ But as he looked closer, he saw that Wolfram had only been talking in his sleep. Gently, he brushed his brother's blond locks away from his face.

"Just rest Wolfram. I'm right here. Leave everything to me."

As Gwendal said this, his resolve strengthened. He would do everything in his power to make sure his brother gets his happy ending. Wolfram deserved happiness more than anyone else. He would knock some sense into the Maou's head if it was the last thing he did.

**To Be Continued…**

----=_O_o_O_=----

**A/N: **Oh I love Gwendal! Yes! Next up is Cheri! Weeeeeeeeee! Cheri's part is the one to explain his earliest childhood and the lost of angst are to follow. Hopefully, I still have some of you reader's waiting for an update. Really truly sorry for the year delay.


End file.
